


Mechanical Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Mechanical Love

Dana had the opportunity of a lifetime! She was able to go and explore a laboratory with one of her friends. There was so much machinery and gadgets that she couldn't help but be amazed. They then found something that looked like a karaoke machine!

"What is this doing in a science lab?" Dana asked.

"Who cares?! Let's have some fun!" Her friend replied. Both of them played some music and started spinning around. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

"Hmmm…humans are such interesting creatures…and yet, some of them are very beautiful…," it cooed as it came in for a closer look. Dana was so busy spinning and having fun that she didn't hear her friend say that she would be back in a moment. Dana then grabbed the karaoke microphone and started singing with the song and she belted out such beautiful notes that she gave the being shudders. He began deep rhythmic echoes that began to slowly rumble the floor. She turned in shock but instead of being scared she saw that he was singing with her. His rhythmic echoes matched perfectly with her song. She smiled and kept singing and he danced smoothly until they were only a few inches apart. He then took her hand gently and then began to spin her around. Her friend came back and couldn't help but chuckle at the cute sight!

"Dana! I see you've met Ultimate Echo Echo!" He works here in the sound lab!" The friend smiled. Ultimate Echo Echo smiled and kissed Dana's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Dana. Your voice is most beautiful…," he cooed. Dana blushed.

"Thank you, but your echoes made it even better! I loved your rhythm!" Dana smiled. He then looked deep in her eyes and the friend knew they needed some alone time. Once she was gone, he pulled Dana close to him.

"Why don't we get to know one another…" he cooed. But Dana slowly pulled back from him.

"I don't even know you…you seem nice, but I'm not ready for a relationship," she said sadly. Ultimate Echo Echo looked at her with sad eyes and tried to get a bit closer, but she pulled back and tried to go back out the door.

"Hold on…wait a minute! You don't have to go…," he pleaded as he took her arm softly, but Dana still tried to resist.

"No, it's for the best that I leave…I have some stuff to do," Dana said sadly. But he was not taking "no" for an answer. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and headed upstairs.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Now just calm yourself, Dana…I need to speak with you. Don't be afraid…just take it easy," he cooed. He then took her in a dark room and turned on the lights. Surprisingly, the room was so beautifully decorated with a shiny silver color that it almost didn't look like it was part of a laboratory! He then placed her on a soft silver sofa-like bed.

"This is our relaxation room…I brought you here to calm your nerves," he said softly. Dana tried to get up but he sat on her legs to keep her from getting up.

"Please! Let me go!" She said, almost in a scream. He then got close to her ear as he covered her mouth to keep her calm.

"Dana, please relax…I won't harm you. Just relax…," he cooed as he then kissed her gently on her jaw. She cringed, but he then placed a kiss on her forehead. Dana giggled a bit because his mechanical kisses were soft and sweet, considering he didn't even have lips. He then ran his hands up and down her back, but she didn't really feel it because of her jacket. He then tickled her gently under her chin.

"C'mon…take your jacket off…it's not cold in here…," Ultimate Echo Echo smiled. Dana was a bit hesitant, but slowly took it off, revealing her beautiful dark blue and silver shirt. His eyes brightened because of the mechanical colors and then he pulled her closer as he massaged her shoulders.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" He cooed. Dana smiled. He then leaned close to her face and started kissing her gently all over the cheeks and mouth.

"Now do you trust me…I will take it slow but I want you to please give me a chance…," he cooed as he started nuzzling her. Dana smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"B-But…I want to take it slow…," she said, but started giggling as he kept tickling her neck.

"I am taking it slow Dana…," he smirked as he ran his hands through her hair.

"C-Cut it out! Enough flirting!" She laughed as he pinned her and started gently massaging her arms.

"I'm sorry…I can't hear you…," his strong robot voice responded soothingly.

"Y-YES! You can! S-stop it!" She laughed out, since his vibrating fingers were tickling her.

"I'm not doing anything…," he teased as he then started kissing her neck!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH NO!" Dana laughed as she tried to get away from her new lover.

"Oh yes…," he smiled as he then began to shower his girl with love the whole night. After a few minutes, he let her lay on his chest to catch her breath. Dana could only smile as he hugged her and she returned his love and hugs.

"Hmmm…now this is what I call perfect love…," Dana cooed softly as she rested in her lover's arms.


End file.
